


Guilt Is a Strong Emotion, Isnt it?

by orphan_account



Series: Komahina oneshots [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I'm Sorry, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagito Komaeda is confused, why does he feel so guilty, why are his classmates glaring at him, where's Hajime Hinata?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624141
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Guilt Is a Strong Emotion, Isnt it?

**Author's Note:**

> A vent

Nagito Komaeda wakes up.

What's so wrong with that? Well nothing, at least he thought.

Nagito Komaeda arrives at the restaurant.

He sees almost everyone that is alive there but, where's Hajime?

"Has anyone seen Hajime?" Nagito spoke up, no one voiced a response but they shook their head and some shrugged. So, Nagito just sat down, thinking, maybe Hajime just over slept.

Nagito Komaeda hears the announcement.

Hope. Despair. Who will win this time? Is the first thing Nagito thinks, not long after he laughs to himself, Hope will win! It has to.

He thought that until he saw who was dead.

Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime Hajime

Hajime Hinata. 

Hajime Hinata, the one who couldn't remember his ultimate, layed there, dead.

Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh

Hajime Hinata, Nagito Komeada's classmate.

Hajime Hinata, the boy Nagito Komeada loved.

Who? Who did this?

Monokuma showed up.

Cheering as normal,

"It's time for the Monokuma File!"

So Hajime is dead, it's not a joke?

Hajime Hinata. Time of death: 3:58AM  
Died from fatal wounds to the head, neck, and torso.

Hajime Hinata is dead. Who did this to him?

Why did Nagito Komeada feel so much...guilt? Despair? He can't tell what it is.

His classmates are investigating. Nagito can tell how much they aren't happy about this. How could they be? Everyone loved Hajime, though, he was murdered. 

Soda has to leave, understandable, he was muttering something about his dead soul friend. How despair inducing.

Nagito Komeada investigated.

Hajime Hinata's eyes were clawed out, a bloody mess. Nagito hated looking at it. His neck, scratched also, bloody and tattered. Did a wolf kill him? His torso, cut open. You could clearly see his insides. The killer had the decency to leave Hajime's shirt on.

Wait, where is Hajime's heart?

Mikan ushered him away, autopsy she said. Right.

Nagito Komeada left the scene and left to Hajime Hinata's cabin.

Plain looking but...fitting for Hajime. How ironic. A self full of Monokuma plushies sat in the corner.

Nagito Komeada investigated.

But why, why did he feel so guilty?

"Times up! It's time for the class trial! Puhuhuhu!!"

Nagito Komeada left and went to Monokuma Rock.

He arrived shortly to Monokuma Rock. Looking around he was met with uneasy glances, full of despair. How sad.

Class Trial begins.

Why did Nagito Komeada feel so guilty still?

It was long, and confusing it seemed. Hajime normally helped so much with these trials. 

"Voting Time!"

Nagito Komeada was confused, dased, despair induced when Monokuma announced that he, Nagito Komeada, was the killer and that they voted right.

Nagito Komeada did not kill Hajime Hinata. He knows this.

....right?

"I have a veryyy special punishment for The Ultimate Lucky Student, Nagito Komeada!"

"Wait!" Nagito yelled, "I didn't kill Hajime! I swear!"

"Oh? Puhuhuhu! Are you calling me a liar, Nagito?"

The Special Punishment begins

Nagito Komeada, stands in a field of clovers. Four leaf clovers more specifically. How lucky, he thinks.  
Until, everything starts burning. How despair inducing. 

Burning, burning, smoke, smoke, fire, fire, 

That is all Nagito Komeada knows at that moment, he closes his eyes as the fire grows bigger and closer.

"Nagito." a voice he knows so well, but who?

"Nagito, it's not your fault. I forgive you. I love you and I'm sorry." 

....Hajime Hinata's voice

His eyes shoot open,

"HAJIME!" he screamed

He screamed and screamed and screamed until he was inhaled by the flames.

The remaining members of Class 77 were lost, how boring. How despair inducing. 

...

....

.....

3:30AM

Hajime Hinata was at the beach, relaxing since he couldnt sleep. Nagito Komeada appeared and offered his help.

Hajime Hinata accepted

Nagito Komeada walked to his cabin bloody that night, full of despair and guilt. 

Oh but, he finally has Hajime's heart, doesn't he?

A laugh, full of despair, guilt, passion, and borderline sickness traveled through the air.

Hajime Hinata couldn't even be upset that he was killed, he understood. He's sorry, Nagito is sorry, so why, 

"Why do I feel so much guilt?"

**Author's Note:**

> write on my phone, sorry for typos


End file.
